


Mickey Has Feelings

by harryhook



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhook/pseuds/harryhook
Summary: this is just an alternative ending to 5x12





	Mickey Has Feelings

"I love you." Mickeys voice cracked with every word, he had given Ian everything, and now he was just gonna throw it away.  
"The hell does that even mean?"   
There was a long pause before Mickey finally spoke again, trying to get his wording right,  
"Means I'm not letting you go. I don't fucking care if you're crazy, hell I'm probably the crazy one; but I'm not fuckin' giving up on us, Ian."   
"You say that now, but what about when I get manic again? You think it's great until I come crashing down. Mick.. You'll just try to change me." Ian's voice trailed off, he doesn't want to leave him, but Monica chirped in his ear for so long about how everyone wants to change him, he doesn't know what to do, figures boarding himself up and pushing everyone away will stop it. 

"Ian, I love you, not just when you're manic or whatever, but when you fucking scream at me, and won't get out of bed. I love all of you. Even the parts that nobody else does" Now they were both in tears, Mickey looked heartbroken and Ian looked conflicted.   
"I fucking love you, Mickey Milkovich." Was all Ian said before pulling him into a tight hug.   
"Are you still leavin' me?" The shorter boy asked  
"Depends, you promise not to leave when I get bad again, or if I don't take my meds?"   
"Of course, you asshole." 

"Mickey! MICKEY!" The pair turned their heads towards the screeching voice. Sammi was tearing through the street with a handgun, Mickey looked back at Ian and kissed him before darting around the back of the Gallagher house.   
Once Sammi passed Ian walked towards the door where he was met with a very confused Fiona.   
"The hell is going on?!"   
"Mickey tried to kill Sammi, Sammi's trying to kill Mickey."   
"Wait when did you get back?" She pulled Ian into a hug and started crying;  
"A few minutes ago" 

The front door slammed and Ian and Fiona walked inside, seeing a very out of breath Mickey.   
"That bitch is fucking crazy."


End file.
